On average, people work near about 20 people who they would like to see more frequently than they do. The top reasons that people cite for not seeing nearby contacts and colleagues more frequently is that 1) they find it difficult to coordinate and 2) they simply forget. As a result of not seeing contacts as frequently, people lose touch with these contacts. Thus, there is a need for a service which automatically coordinates appointments between a user and those contacts with whom the user would like to stay in better touch.